


Beija pra sarar

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Drabble, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: É só fingir que eu caí de boca sem querer, hyung (apesar que eu ia gostar se fosse em você). [S E B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Beija pra sarar

Sehun andava meio pilhado com toda aquela história de pandemia e caos mundial. Tirando o fato de que finalmente poderia descansar, já que mal parava em casa tentando conciliar estudos e trabalho ao mesmo tempo. Nunca pensou que trabalharia em casa, estudaria em casa e faria um social com os amigos em casa através da porcaria do _Google Meet_.

No geral, era gostoso não ter que sair correndo para não perder o ônibus e nem ficar preocupado com chegar atrasado na aula por causa do trabalho ou chegar atrasado no trabalho porque dormiu demais depois de estudar a madrugada toda para as provas. Conseguir regular seu sono foi _do caralho_ , assim como não ter que fingir que não estava dormindo quando os professores começavam a falar.

No entanto, Sehun sempre foi um bichinho social. Gostava de sair aos finais de semana, encontrar os amigos para bater papo e dormir fora quando pudesse. O conceito de ficar em casa era desconhecido desde o início da vida adulta, foi estranho e começava a tirá-lo do sério aquela história de sair apenas para comprar o básico e não poder visitar as pessoas que gostava.

Em meio a toda essa estranheza, percebeu que mal conhecia seu colega de quarto.

Baekhyun era um garoto engraçado, embora muito antissocial, tímido e quieto. Sehun costumava vê-lo em golpes de sorte durante a semana, pois, assim como ele, o Byun também estava sempre envolvido com trabalho e a faculdade. Quando não, só ficava dentro do quarto, jogando no computador. Quando começaram a morar juntos, Sehun até tentou arrastá-lo para a farra, convidando-o para sair na sexta ou no sábado à noite. Ouviu tanto a mesma resposta — _“não, vou jogar”_ — que desistiu de tentar, depois de um tempo. A partir de então, não esbarrava muito nele e pouco conversavam.

E então, pronto, a quarentena empurrou uma interação atrás da outra. Sehun precisava conversar, precisava socializar com alguém. Baekhyun era o único com quem poderia conviver durante aquele período.

A convivência começou com convites singelos da parte do Oh.

Num sábado, quando limparam o apartamento juntos, Baekhyun se acomodou no sofá da sala após um banho e Sehun o convidou para tentarem uma receita que tinha visto na internet. Outro dia, bateu na porta do seu quarto e perguntou de mansinho se, por acaso, Baekhyun não estava disposto a assistir um filme com ele.

O Byun, sempre atrás dos óculos gigantes e da xícara de café ou chá, se mostrava uma companhia agradável o suficiente para que Sehun não surtasse, até que percebeu-se gostando o suficiente para constatar que deveria ter tentado se aproximar do companheiro de apartamento antes. Era estranho, mas via-se tentando terminar logo todas as suas obrigações do dia para ficar livre e fazer algo com ele, confuso demais para entender se era por ser a única companhia possível ou se porque estava levemente — _levemente mesmo_ — interessado naquele garoto nerd. Deu-se por convencido de que a segunda opção era mais plausível quando aceitou o convite do Byun para se juntar a ele num jogo online e sentiu o coração acelerar com a comemoração diante da resposta positiva. Algo naquele sorriso parecia meio hipnotizante demais.

Enquanto preparava o jantar daquele dia, pensando sobre como deveria contar para Baekhyun que estava pensando na possibilidade de talvez, quem sabe, trocarem beijos no sofá. Só na amizade, se ele quisesse, _sabe como é, a quarentena deixou todo mundo carente, não é?_ Estava tão distraído pensando naquilo que nem percebeu quando a faca escorregou e arrancou uma lasca da ponta do seu indicador, fazendo-o xingar um palavrão bem alto e levar o dedo na direção da torneira ligada.

— O que foi? — Baekhyun surgiu na cozinha um tempo depois, a expressão preocupada por conta do grito que ouviu. Estava vestindo somente uma calça de moletom escura e os cabelos negros ainda estavam molhados. Provavelmente tinha saído correndo do banho para ver o que estava acontecendo, genuinamente interessado no motivo que tinha feito Sehun gritar e isso era lindo para o mais novo, mas não mais que seu peito levemente definido com a pele molhada pelas gotinhas que caíam dos seus fios gotejantes.

— Eu cortei o meu dedo — riu, meio nervoso, mostrando a ponta sangrando para o menor.

— _Porra_ , Sehuni — Sehun sorriu. Foi a primeira vez que viu Baekhyun xingar. — Espera aí, eu vou fazer um curativo. Tenho gaze no kit.

Nem sabia que tinham um kit de primeiro socorros em casa, muito menos que o Byun sabia como preparar um curativo, talvez estivesse focado demais em como ele se parecia sem a camiseta, sem os óculos e meio molhado. Como é que Sehun nunca tinha notado que era bonito daquele jeito?

— Vai conseguir fazer isso sem os óculos? — perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios quando viu Baekhyun preparar as coisas na pia.

— Eu não sou cego — Baekhyun repreendeu, mas devolveu o sorriso logo depois. — Meus óculos são para descanso. Mas minha vista tá sempre precisando descansar.

— Porque você só trabalha e joga o dia todo — farpou.

— Por isso — riu baixinho, se aproximando do Oh logo em seguida, pedindo pela mão machucada para que pudesse fazer seu trabalho. — Como é que você fez um corte tão feio?

Sehun deu de ombros.

— Tava com a mente longe — e lambeu os lábios, impedindo-se de continuar falando sobre o que estava pensando. Mesmo que aquele visual desconhecido do colega de quarto parecesse tirá-lo de qualquer foco. 

— Bem longe, pelo visto — terminou de selar o curativo com a fita e puxou a mão para perto dos seus lábios, deixando um beijinho bem onde estava a gaze envolvendo o indicador. Depois pareceu perceber o que tinha feito, pois as bochechas ficaram vermelhas daquele jeitinho típico de quando estava envergonhado e Baekhyun acabou abaixando a cabeça, pigarreando baixo. — Pra ajudar a sarar logo.

— Hyung — Sehun chamou assim que percebeu que Baekhyun sairia dali às pressas depois de ajeitar tudo de volta na bolsinha do kit.

— Hm?

— Machuquei aqui — apontou para a própria boca, sorrindo logo depois. — Ajuda a sarar logo?


End file.
